


Stay With Me Tonight

by NcityStories



Series: A little bit of warmth (more, please) [4]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Kyu Talks About His Family, Love, M/M, Multi, Opening Up, Other, Talking About the Past, long talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: When Kyu arrives on their doorstep in tears at midnight, Kun and Mark take the time to listen to what he wants to say.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Mark Lee/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Qian Kun
Series: A little bit of warmth (more, please) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834276
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Stay With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charons_boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/gifts).



Mark wasn't expecting a knock on the door at midnight, and he certainly wasn't expecting to see Kyu on the porch in tears. He had gone to visit his parents to try and mend their relationship. He never really explained why it needed mending, but he mentioned that they had a bad relationship. 

"Kyu? Baby? What's wrong?" Mark asked as he gathered the man up in his arms. Kyu didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around Mark and sobbed. His sobs shook his frame, and Mark's heart lurched for the man he loved so much. It seemed that the cries were so loud that they attracted Kun.

"Kyu? Honey, what happened?" Kun turned to look at Mark. "Mark, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. He knocked on the door. I didn't know it was him. He has a key. He was already crying when I opened it." Mark pushed the man back a bit to look into his eyes. "Baby, did something happen with your parents?"

Kyu nodded and sniffed as the sobs died down. "We fought." Was all he said. Mark led him to the couch that sat in their living room. 

"What did you guys fight about?" Kun asked softly.

"The past. We always fight about the past. They can't see the damage they did to me. They can't see that they broke something inside of me."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked as he tightened his arms around Kyu. 

"There's a lot I haven't told you yet because I was afraid you would agree with them. Logically, I know you wouldn't. But there's still that little voice inside my head that makes me worry. It tells me that I'm the wrong one. That I'm a horrible person. It tells me sometimes that I'm a horrible child and don't deserve anything." Kyu let out a little sob. 

"Baby, no. I wouldn- no. I love you, and I respect you as a person. I know who you are and how you are. I know that you are a good person and that you do so much for everyone. I know that you try your best to help anyone and everyone. Nothing can change that opinion." Kun whispers. A tear slips down Kyu's face as he nods.

"I thin-I think I'm ready to talk about it." He rasps out. 

"Only if you're ready," Mark says. Kyu nods and takes a deep breath. 

"There was never just one thing with my mom. She always wanted me to do more and more. It started when I was five. She married a man who beat me whenever he felt like it and had a kid with him. She left him when she found out, but the damage was done. It was hell, and I still have the mental scars. At eight, she married a man who strung her along. He loved my mom the way a person loves their best friend. It turned out that he was gay and using her to hide it. At nine, she already had another man living in the house. It was fine at first. But he soon showed his true colors. At ten, she had another kid. I spent a lot of time watching her as she stayed out late with her boyfriend. 

'It's your fault. It's always your fault. Can't you do anything right?' She screamed at me. I was only twelve at the time. The abuse was never physical, so no one paid attention. 

When I was sixteen, my mother got knocked up by her live-in boyfriend/fiance. She spent the next nine months, making my life miserable. She used pregnancy as an excuse to stop doing everything. 

'Your mom can't do the dishes because she's pregnant.'

'Do the laundry. Your mom can't because she's pregnant.'

'Shower your sister. Your mom is pregnant and shouldn't have to do it.'

'You seriously need to start doing more around the house. Your mom is pregnant and shouldn't have to do it.'

The excuses kept coming, and I continued to take on more and more tasks. I sank further and further into my depression. I was never allowed to leave the house. I was never allowed to hang out with friends. I wasn't allowed to delete text messages off of my phone until they were all gone through. If they felt that I had removed a text, they would look online to check. They would grill me on what texts I deleted and why. 

It all got so much worse when my sister was born. I don't resent her for the things my mom put me through, but sometimes it's hard to be around her because I see failure. 

When my sister was born, I was a sophomore in high school. I was juggling three different projects worth at least twenty percent of my grade. I was also in charge of making sure the groups did their work. The day before a major presentation, my mom gave birth. She stayed home for about two months before returning to work. She hired my aunt to watch my sister during the day, but once school was finished for the day, I was to return home as soon as possible to take over for her. I spent the rest of my high school career, raising my sister. 

I didn't get to leave home for college. I wasn't able to work because I was restricted. I had no license because my mom and her boyfriend didn't want me to get one. I was finally granted permission to obtain said license because they wanted me to attend community college, but they didn't want to drive me. I took the driver's test and passed and felt a bit of freedom that I hadn't felt before. I started going out with my friends more often. I started neglecting things at home. I began to finally feel free from the burdens placed upon me by other people. It didn't last very long. 

My mother was unhappy that I spent more and more time out of the house. She didn't like that I wasn't there to do everything for her. She no longer had an excuse to get out of the housework, so she started doing it again gradually. 

She finally got tired of having to do it herself and called me into her room. She spent over two hours screaming at me about how I was useless unless I helped her around the house. She threatened to take away everything I had, and I was powerless to stop it. I had no real footing in the real world without her. 

My chores were to be the following: I was to do the laundry every week. If it wasn't finished on Friday, I could not leave the house to see my friends. I was to take my sister to daycare every morning, even if I had a very early class. I should just wake up earlier. I was to obtain good grades. I was to clean the house periodically. 

I felt my life slip away. It took me six years to get out from under their thumb. I still lived at home because it was far too expensive for me to move out, but I obtained freedom. That didn't make them happy. That's when the bullying started. They tried to bully me into buying them an Apple TV for their living room. Mind you; they make about three times more than I do a week. They started home renovations. They began with my mom's room and bathroom. Then they moved to paint my bathroom. I asked that we replace a few things as my brother (we don't mention him much and prefer not to talk about him) had ruined them. They said that if I wanted to replace the things their son removed, I would have to purchase it myself. How dare I, a grown adult, ask them to fix their own house? I agreed to buy the things I wanted to replace, but I was being badgered for money before I could even agree. I decided not to continue down that path and began attempting to restore what I already had. 

I always fought with her boyfriend turned husband. He treated me like shit. Granted, he treated everyone like shit, my mom, especially. But she maintained that he was a great man and that I just misunderstood him. She kept calling him my father even though I told her that I would never call him that. I have a father with whom I have a great relationship. Her husband isn't my father, and never will be. 

My life with my parents was hell, but I'm glad I met you two. I have never been happier. Thank you."

Kun had begun to cry as Kyu went through his story. His shoulders slumped like a significant burden had been taken off of them. Mark idly wondered how long he had been keeping this in. 

"Please don't cry, Kunnie. I don't want to be the reason you cry." Kyu whispered as he left Mark's arms to gather Kun into a hug.

"I just wish I could have saved you." Kun sobbed. Kyu chuckled.

"You did save me. You couldn't have saved me from all of that pain, but you and Mark showed me what love is supposed to be. You have shown me, unconditional love. You never threaten to take it away if I don't do the dishes or clean up after you. You treat me with so much love and respect. My heart has healed little by little. It's all thanks to the two of you. I love you guys so much." Kyu kissed Kun on the forehead and turned to kiss Mark on the cheek. He sighed and leaned back. "Life can't get much better than this." He grinned. Mark grinned back as Kun blushed. 

"I love you, too." Kun hiccups.

"I love you guys more," Mark shouts. They all dissolve into giggles as they sit and bask in the love they have created. 

  
  



End file.
